1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-tank type fuel supply apparatus in which a fuel within a fuel tank is boosted by a fuel pump arranged within the fuel tank and the boosted fuel is supplied toward a fuel injection valve, and more particularly to a fuel supply apparatus for a motor vehicle arranged within a fuel tank of the motor cycle.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A conventional fuel supply apparatus for a motor cycle is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-93794. In accordance with this publication, an opening portion is pierced in a bottom portion of a fuel tank, and the opening portion is closed by a lid member.
Further, a fuel pump is attached to a stay provided in a rising manner in the lid member by being fastened by a band. A fuel filter is connected to a pump suction path protruding from a lower side of the fuel pump, and a pump discharge path protruding from an upper side of the fuel pump is provided in a rising manner in the lid member, and is connected to a fuel discharge pipe open to an outer side of the fuel tank by a fuel piping.
Accordingly, the fuel pump provided with the fuel filter is arranged so as to be inserted into the fuel tank from the opening portion of the fuel tank, and the opening portion is closed by the lid member, whereby the in-tank type fuel supply apparatus is formed. In this case, if the fuel pump is driven, a foreign material contained in the fuel within the fuel tank is removed by the fuel filter, a clean fuel is sucked into the fuel pump via the pump suction path, and the fuel boosted by the fuel pump is supplied toward the fuel injection valve existing in an outer side of the fuel tank from the fuel discharge pipe.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-93794
In accordance with the conventional fuel supply apparatus for the motor cycle mentioned above, the fuel filter connected to the pump suction path of the fuel pump is arranged near a bottom portion of the fuel tank.
This is executed for making a dead remaining amount (corresponding to an amount of the fuel within the fuel tank at which the fuel pump can not suck) of the fuel as small as possible by effectively using the fuel reserved within the fuel tank.
On the other hand, the motor cycle frequently executes an off-road traveling on a rough road having a violent undulating, a jump traveling and the like in comparison with a four-wheeled vehicle. For example, in a motor cycle for a motocross, at a time of an accelerated drive just after a rapid jump traveling, there is a case that a breathing is generated in a rotation ascent of an engine. This is because of the following reason. If the rapid jump traveling is executed in a state in which the fuel within the fuel tank is consumed and a large space exists in an upper portion of a liquid level of the fuel within the fuel tank, the fuel within the fuel tank is moved to the upper space on the basis of its inertia, a periphery of the fuel filter arranged in the bottom portion of the fuel tank is temporarily under an empty state, and the supply of the fuel moving toward the fuel injection valve from the fuel pump is intermittently executed at least temporarily.
There is a tendency that the phenomenon mentioned above appears remarkably in accordance with a reduction of the remaining amount of the fuel within the fuel tank, and this is considered to be caused by a violent upward movement of the fuel within the fuel tank.
A fuel supply apparatus in accordance with the present invention is made by taking the problem mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a fuel supply apparatus for a motor cycle which can always supply a stable fuel continuously toward a fuel injection valve from a fuel pump even at a time of a rapid jump and an accelerated drive just after the jump traveling, and can always obtain an improved driving performance, and which is particularly preferably employed for a motor cycle.